<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Apologies Are Louder Than Others by GeekingOutDaily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010681">Some Apologies Are Louder Than Others</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekingOutDaily/pseuds/GeekingOutDaily'>GeekingOutDaily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Boy (2008)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekingOutDaily/pseuds/GeekingOutDaily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After making their great escape, Roy and Nathan deal with past demons in their new shared space. TW: mentions rape</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roy/Nathan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Apologies Are Louder Than Others</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a totally under-appreciated fandom, with so few works for an amazing movie/book. Just trying to add in some hidden moments starring my favourite soft Southern boys</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hadn't been difficult to get away. Roy had some money saved up, and an uncle, far enough away to ensure they wouldn't run in to any of their old buddies. One farewell letter to his mother later, Roy and Nathan were on a bus, riding the bumpy ride to freedom.<br/>
The plan didn't take long to form - Roy called ahead to his uncle, who insured him a job on the farm nearby to him, and a small apartment in town. He had insisted that the apartment was shabby, had implied that Roy shouldn't get his hopes up. Nothing could shoot down Roy's high spirits. He and Nathan could get away from everything, from their past, from rumors, from Randy and Burke's shocked faces.<br/>
They had arrived to Roy's uncle's welcome, and even better than the warm words - a key, to privacy. To a place where they wouldn't get caught. Couldn't get caught. Roy had made sure the blinds did their job, and they quickly settled in to rebuilding their lives.<br/>
While most of the day Roy was on the farm, he'd come back to the apartment in the early evening, hungry and happy. These moods led to many escapades atop their beds - pushed together to allow themselves heightened pleasure.<br/>
However, Roy's usual high spirits were easily dampened by his jealous streak.<br/>
One night had started off on the better side. Nathan had cooked some semi-edible stew, and both their bellies were full. Roy was anxious to spend some quality time with his roommate. But things took a turn for the worst when Nathan, trying to please Roy after a long day, exhibited skills that in Roy's opinion, were far more advanced than made sense of their previous excursions.<br/>
He pulled Nathan's head back by his hair roughly, looking with a furious expression into Nathan's wide eyed innocence, the plea for explanation written on his face.<br/>
"Who told you to do that?! Who taught you to suck like that?!" Roy spat out, color filling his face as his thoughts ran away from him. He could've been with someone while Roy was away at the farm, he had unlimited opportunities to be screwing someone behind his back.<br/>
Nathan recoiled, scuttling to look Roy in the eye as he pulled him upwards by the grip he still had on his hair.<br/>
"No one," he answered defensively, "You know I haven't been with no one except you."<br/>
His lips screwed and his eyes tearing up, Nathan tried to escape Roy's interrogation.<br/>
"I'm sorry" he whispered. "I'm sorry." He repeated quietly.<br/>
"What you sorry for then?" Roy demanded. "Huh?" He dragged Nathan back to look him straight in the eye. "What you apologizin' for?"<br/>
A few tears escaped and were running down Nathan's cheeks. His whole body shaking, he continued with his confession.<br/>
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't want to."<br/>
Roy could barely hear the rest over the sound of blood rushing in his ears. He wasn't special. Nathan did this with someone else. Roy was nothing to him. He wasn't his anything. Just someone to screw with.<br/>
His brows furrowed at the next admission from the quaking boy beside him.<br/>
"He made me, I didn't want to. I tried to stop him, but he was stronger than me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."<br/>
At this time Nathan was sobbing, distancing himself as much as he could from Roy, as far as possible with the blond's fingers still threaded in his shaggy hair.<br/>
Roy suddenly looked at Nathan's figure, shaking like he was freezing, sobbing and apologizing.<br/>
"Who made you? What did they do to you?" His jealousy was transforming into anger, not a particularly different emotion, but the object of his anger changed from Nathan to a faceless character, someone cruel and malicious.<br/>
Through choked sobs Nathan let out the damning sentence - "Burke. He... When we were at the mansion... I couldn't fight him off... He took me, took what he wanted. I'm sorry."<br/>
Nathan continued with hiccupped apologies, intermittent tears falling.<br/>
Roy was horrified, stunned into silence. He blinked a few times before swallowing thickly. He inched towards Nathan, eyes wide with shock. Nathan felt him wrap his arms around the younger boy, felt himself pulled into Roy's bare chest. Roy held him close, waiting a moment before admitting in a shaky breath: "I'm the sorry one." He could feel himself shaking with white hot fury running through his veins. He was going to kill Burke.<br/>
But right now, with a broken boy in his arms, he had to make it right. He had to pay for his own sins. It was his friend who had done this awful thing. He had introduced the two of them. He had befriended Burke in the first place. It was all his own fault.<br/>
"It's all my fault." He realised out loud.<br/>
At this, Nathan's breathing eased, no longer shaking, he looked at Roy's guilt ridden face.<br/>
"You left," he whispered to himself, "you left me there."<br/>
Looking at Roy's stricken face, he felt something boil within him, bursting with acidity. He lunged at Roy, not stopping to comprehend the likely outcome of his actions. "YOU LEFT ME THERE." He yelled desperately.<br/>
Roy, regaining his sense, wrestled back the scrawny boy, his muscles trained from the farmwork. He grabbed Nathan's shoulders, repeating himself as he pulled him close to him. Tears streaming down his face, he pressed a kiss to the side of his head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He repeated it like a mantra.<br/>
Nathan's body slackened, his arms coming up to circle Roy's torso. He tucked his head into Roy's neck, breathing with him.<br/>
They fell asleep, in each other's arms, breathing together the shared confession.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am 100% in love with the way Roy cares for Nathan, and the way Nathan has eyes only for Roy. Reviews and comments are definitely appreciated, as well as more prompts for this duo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>